<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Book Commentary: A Journey to the New World by mlmcg12</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28949868">Book Commentary: A Journey to the New World</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlmcg12/pseuds/mlmcg12'>mlmcg12</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Book Blog Transcripts [27]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dear America</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cross-Posted on WordPress, Gen, Spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2019-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2019-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:07:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28949868</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlmcg12/pseuds/mlmcg12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>See also https://mmcgui12sbookblog.home.blog/</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Book Blog Transcripts [27]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123052</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Book Commentary: A Journey to the New World</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <ul>
<li>I’m trying to see how often I’ll be going “How historically accurate is this book, even with all the sources at the end?” the whole <em>Dear America</em> series.
<ul>
<li>My first instance is something I’ve seen in the Goodreads reviews: OK, sure, this isn’t written using the grammar a kid in the 1600s would’ve used, but how would a modern kid reading this know what the hell was being said if the book was written like that?</li>
</ul>
</li>
<li>“Just kidding. This kid’s not that patient. We’re switching around her first and middle names.” – Mem’s mom on Mem’s birthday twelve years earlier.</li>
<li>That’s… a very short way of putting the stuff about all the religious persecution at the time.</li>
<li>And now Mem’s seasick.</li>
</ul>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>See also https://mmcgui12sbookblog.home.blog/</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>